Rust Bucket
The Rust Bucket is Grandpa Max's RV. It is a replica of a GMC Classic Motorhome. It is kitted with a lot of Plumbers' gear, which includes a lasers and jets. Its license plate number is "S81Z1M". Despite having post-space age weapons and capabilities, the Rust Bucket also has a faulty toilet and an air conditioner which was broken by Grey Matter. Max has apparently lost several of these vehicles. Original SeriesEdit http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425092127/ben10/images/3/3f/EP13-139.jpgThe Rust Bucket in the original series In The Visitor, the Rust Bucket gets blown into pieces, and was able to be reassembled in less than one full day. Whether this was story convenience or a specific aspect of the vehicle's engineering is unknown. In Ben 4 Good Buddy, it can be seen, that various clicks and buttoning can create a type of effect to the Rust Bucket such as firing ice cubes or making the hydraulic turn on. Ben 10: Race Against TimeEdit http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110521031504/ben10/images/a/a5/RATbucket.pngIn Race Against Time The first time the Rust Bucket appeared in the movie was after Heatblast "destroyed" Eon and the theme song came on. The Rust Bucket was blown to pieces by Eon later in the movie (Ben 10: Race Against Time). Alien ForceEdit http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425054228/ben10/images/1/1d/In_b10af.jpgThe Rust Bucket in Alien Forcehttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501035030/ben10/images/5/57/RustbucketAF.pngIn Alien force season 3In Ben 10: Alien Force, there is a new Rust Bucket, the Rust Bucket 2, because the old broke down. It looks like the old one, but has a slightly different image, for example, the satellite dishes that were the on roof of the first Rust Bucket are gone, and the windows on the Rust Bucket 2 are blue tinted, as the old Rust Bucket's windows are black tinted. It first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. it is later stolen by Kevin in Kevin's Big Score. Possible FutureEdit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110415230412/ben10/images/9/98/Rv1000.jpgThe Rust Bucket in Ben 10,000 In Ben 10,000, the Rust Bucket is upgraded with new advanced hi-technology. The inside also looks quite bright. The RV can also fly. A door in the Rust Bucket also leads to a chamber which contains the Null Void Projector which had to be moved due to Dr. Animo's actions. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110521031828/ben10/images/a/aa/Rustfall.pngIn Fusion Fall TechnologyEdit *'Turbo engine' (later upgraded by Cooper Daniels) *'Plumber map' *'Bungee Cable': A high-tensile strength cable with a spike at the end to grab onto things. *'Dream Entering Machine': Allows the users to enter another persons dream. It was displayed in Perfect Day. *'Electrical Discharges': The wheels of the Rust Bucket can expel electrical currents. *'Fire Launchers': The exhaust pipes of the Rust Bucket can expel a superheated cloud of flames. *'Gyro Blades': Changes the paneling along the sides of the RV to project a powerful laser beam. *'Laser Turrets': The rear of the Rust Bucket can extend turrets which produce laser beams. *'Plasma Cannon': A narrow, metal pole that extends from the side of the Rust Bucket. It produces powerful discharges of plasma. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110415212542/ben10/images/e/e9/Maxrvup.jpgMax merged with the Rust Bucket in "Gwen 10."*'Seat Ejector': Either one of the front seats can be ejected if necessary. They have parachutes equipped to them to slow descent. *'Thrusters': Powerful thrusters, which extend from the rear and sides of the RV. *'Intergalactic Monitoring System' *'Rammer': The RV extends the front and then extends to the side. It glows with energy and can ram anything, with great force. *'Rocket': A rocket launcher positioned on top of the Rust Bucket *'Spike Releases': Tiny spiked balls fall from behind the RV to pop a pursuers tires. *'Auto Pilot': A system that drives the Rust Bucket automatically. This was later upgraded by Cooper Daniels. RoomsEdit BathroomEdit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101210141147/ben10/images/f/f6/Rust_Bucket_Future.pngInside the Rust Bucket in Ben 10,000 The Rust Bucket's toilet is known for the need of three people to flush it. The toilet is seen again in Alien Force. Ben sometimes sneaks out through here. BedroomEdit When Gwen and Ben were on their road trips, Ben slept on the upper bed while Gwen slept on the lower bed. Ben once fell from his bed. The same happens with Gwen sometimes. The bedroom is found at the end of the Rust Bucket. AppearancesEdit Ben 10Edit *All episodes Ben 10: Alien ForceEdit *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Kevin's Big Score'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate AlienEdit *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Moonstruck'' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' Ben 10: OmniverseEdit *''A Jolt From The Past'' (cameo) (first re-appearance) *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' (flashback) *''Malefactor (flashback) *Ben Again'' (past) *''Showdown: Part 1'' (flashback) MoviesEdit *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Video GamesEdit *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' *''Ben 10: Galactic Racing'' (unlockable kart) TriviaEdit *The Rust Bucket has been stolen twice: By the Road Crew in Ben 4 Good Buddy and by Kevin in Kevin's Big Score. *Grandpa Max refers to the Rust Bucket as family and as a female. *Argit says the interiors of the Rust Bucket are worth a fortune. See AlsoEdit *Gallery Category:Items